Au Macumba
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson "Macumba" de Jean Pierre Mader. Perona, après la chute de Thriller Bark, débarque sur une île malsaine, où, ruinée, elle commence à danser dans un bar mal famé. Battue, humiliée, elle sombre dans l'alcool, afin de tenir, et d'oublier. Tout? Non... PeronaxUsopp


**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Voici un OS, écrit au plus profond d'une nuit sans lune, où la pluie diluvienne tombait, sous le roulement du tonnerre… (il est 3 heures du matin, ce jeudi soir… Plus vendredi matin en fait… Je suis morte)**

**C'est une song fic, basée sur le texte de la chanson, pas comme pour « Ballad of a dwight fry » ou « Russian Roulette », où j'ai adapté l'OS en fonction de l'ambiance de la chanson, et des sentiments qu'elle me donnait.**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda.**

**La chanson, « Macumba », est la propriété de Jean Pierre Mader.**

**UsoppxPerona, ZoLu suggéré.**

**J'ai changé la période de 2 ans de Perona, elle n'est pas allée à Lugubra avec Zoro, mais elle eut un chemin bien plus sombre…**

**Oui, je suis méchante.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Au Macumba, Macumba…**

**Elle est venue sans bagages**

**Comme échouée de naufrage**

**Dans les cales d'un cargo**

**Elle a quitté son île**

**Pour un monde nouveau**

**Loin des bidonvilles**

Elle avait honte…

Honte d'elle-même.

Honte pour Gecko Moria.

Honte pour Absalom.

Honte pour Hogback.

Honte de s'être fait battus par les Chapeaux de Paille.

Sous la pluie battante, elle s'enfuit du bateau au bord duquel elle s'était embarquée, après 7 jours de vol, et illégalement bien sûr.

Elle se perdit dans une rue apparemment mal famée, des hommes ne marchaient plus droit, des femmes outrageusement maquillées attendaient, la jaugeant, elle, pauvre fille n'ayant plus de château de conte de fée (plutôt de sorciers), plus de zombis mignons pour lui obéir, et plus de peluche pour la rassurer le soir.

_Kumacy…_

Une annonce à la portée de sa main, elle l'enleva.

_Recherche danseuse._

Pfff, de toute manière, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Il allait falloir qu'elle recommence sa vie, et il lui faut de l'argent.

L'argent qui s'est envolé en alcool, pour noyer sa honte…

Elle pénétra dans le bar miteux, avec des hommes complètement torchés, regardant d'un œil lubrique deux ou trois jeunes femmes en trains de danser dans une tenue plus que courte, faisant de langoureux mouvements.

Elle alla voir le patron, une espèce de port humain auquel il manquait plusieurs dents et dont le t shirt distendu, qui avait été blanc autrefois, était recouverte de tâches, de nourriture et d'autres choses non identifiées.

-Je viens pour le poste.

-Tu a de belles gambettes, fillette… Dit-il en glissant un regard appréciateur. NELLY !

Une femme avec une choucroute rousse, trop maquillée, à l'air triste, une clope au bec, vint le voir.

-File lui des fringues convenables, dit il avant de taper les fesses de Perona, qui avait de plus en plus envie de vomir.

_Non, non, pense à autre chose…_

Le visage du sniper des Mugiwaras s'imposa dans son esprit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi…

En tout cas, ça la réchauffais.

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Pour les dockers du port**

**Qui ne pensent qu'à boire**

**Au Macumba, Macumba,**

**Elle danse tous les soirs,**

**Pour des marins largués**

**Qui cherchent la bagarre**

**Au Macumba…**

Nelly lui confie sa tenue : un string de mauvaise qualité, cousu de paillettes rose vif, Des chaussures plateformes avec un talon aiguille, roses fluo à dentelles, et un soutien gorge vraiment minimaliste.

-Madame… Nelly, c'est ça ?

-Ouaip ?

-Je vais devoir porter ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ? C'est pas parce que t'es une princesse, avec ta couronne en toc et tes anglaises roses qu'on va te faire un traitement de faveur !

Elle ne répondit pas, cachant les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux.

Nelly lui lissa, non, brûla ses cheveux.

-Tu gagnera100 berrys par mois, c'est le salaire de base ici… Mais tu peux l'améliorer…

-Comment ?

-En faisant des passes à des clients, si tu te démerde bien, ils te fileront un bon pourboire, si tu fais pas ça bien, reste cantonnée à la danse… Si tu leur fait un tour du monde, ils seront encore plus ravis…

Perona, qui ne comprenait absolument pas, s'interrogeait.

-… Si t'assure au pieu, c'est sûr que tu gagneras bien plus qu'en dansant.

Là, Perona comprit. Et se retint de vomir.

Elle enfila sa tenue, écrasant des larmes.

_Non, tu recommences ta vie, dès que t'auras assez d'argent, tu te barreras de ce trou pourri…_

Elle avança jusqu'à une plateforme éclairée par une lumière aveuglante, monta dessus, saisit la barre en face d'elle.

Elle se mit à danser, sous les sifflements et les cris de plaisirs des pirates aux airs de brute, qui la regardaient sans gêne.

Elle calculait dans sa tête.

Si elle attendait 2 ans, elle aurait 2400 berrys, ce qui lui permettrait de se barrer de là, de se trouver une école, et de commencer ses études, avec un petit boulot à côté.

Pas celui là, en tout cas. Elle commençait à détester alors qu'elle venait de commencer…

**Pour trouver la force d'attendre**

**Elle se vante d'être tendre…**

**Les verres de tequila**

**Réchauffe sa mémoire**

**De ces mots d'autrefois**

**Brûlants comme l'espoir…**

Un cinquième verre de tequila devant elle, ce pirate cherchait à la bourrer… Sauf qu'elle, on ne la lui fait pas.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle était là, deux semaines après son entrée, il y eut la bataille de Marineford, où sont tombés Ace aux poings ardents et Barbe Blanche.

Elle avait compati, pensant à Luffy, revoyant encore le gros plan fait par la caméra sur le petit Chapeau de Paille tenant son frère, disloqué comme un pantin, un cratère dans le dos.

Elle en avait pleuré. Ca ne signifiait rien, mais il fallait qu'elle pleure.

Et elle était là, et l'autre connard cherchait à la bourrer…

Ah merde, on dirait pas un pirate tout compte fait, vu l'uniforme blanc…

Elle se souvenait de son enfance.

Enfin, plus grand-chose…

L'alcool enflait dans ses veines…

Elle se perdait dans son verre de tequila. Le mec, c'est sa patience qu'il perdait.

Il la frappa en la traitant de salope, en se barrant du bar, cherchant surement à se faire consoler par une des prostituées dehors.

Le patron s'approcha, essuyant un verre.

-Fais gaffe, princesse, c'est le troisième que tu fais fuir… Si c'est ta virginité qui te pose problème pour coucher avec, je suis là tu sais…

Perona le regarda avec un regard de pur dégout, délaissa son verre et partit danser.

**Au Macumba, Macumba,**

**Elle danse tous les soirs,**

**Pour les dockers du port**

**Qui ne pensent qu'à boire**

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Pour des marins largués**

**Qui cherchent la bagarre…**

Un an et demi qu'elle était là…

Les chansons de Soul King passent en boucle, ses chansons le réchauffent.

Elle se souvenait de ce drôle de squelette, qui à failli détruire Thriller Bark… Il y a combien de temps déjà ?

Des noms lui revenaient en mémoire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à coller de visages.

Absalom.

Hogback.

Moria.

Ryuma.

Kumacy.

Mister Hyppo.

C'était qui eux? Elle ne sait plus du tout… L'alcool lui faisait tout oublier.

Sauf un visage.

Le visage d'un métis aux cheveux frisés, aux yeux noirs, à la peau mate, au long nez…

_Usopp…_

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Au rythme des salsas**

**Aux accords des guitares**

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Et elle offre sa nuit**

**Contre quelques dollars**

**Au Macumba… Macumba…**

-Attendez, ça fais trois mois que je danse, et vous ne m'avez pas payé ! La dernière fois, c'était pendant six mois, et j'ai été payée un quart !

-Tu fais pas bien ton boulot ! Tu fais fuir les clients ! T'auras ton fric quand tu feras bien ton boulot, salope !

La main partit, renversant Perona à terre.

Elle avait l'habitude, ce salopard la frappait quand elle refusait certaines choses.

Comme de faire « un tour du monde » comme dirait l'autre.

Elle refusera toujours.

Mais ce… Porc… Ne lui files pas son argent, et quand elle en a, c'est la moitié, plus souvent le quart de ce qu'elle devait avoir.

A ce rythme là, elle n'allait jamais avoir assez pour s'en aller.

Elle était coincée.

Elle se releva, tremblante, portant la main à sa pommette rougie.

-ALLEZ, MAGNE TOI ! BOUGE TON CUL !

Il la poussa, la frappa encore.

La fille, la mort dans l'âme, alla s'assoir au bar, dans sa tenue plus révélatrice que jamais.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Le visage du sniper vient encore la réchauffer.

Il l'aide à tenir.

Elle se demanda si elle l'aidait à tenir, quelque part…

Pendant leur combat, à Thriller Bark, elle s'st sentie liée à ce menteur, qui n'avait aucune raison de vivre.

Qui fut le premier à la vaincre.

Jour après jour, elle s'en souvenais.

De chaque trait de son visage, de ses mouvements, gracieux comme ceux d'un chat, de sa voix, et surtout, de la manière dont il fuyait.

Un léger sourire, le premier depuis trop longtemps…

Un homme l'accosta.

-Combien pour une passe ?

Le sourire disparut.

Le mec attendait, il avait l'air assez patient. Mais le patron la surveillait, un rictus plaqué sur son visage, l'air de dire : « Si tu ne fis pas ce qu'il te dit et qu'il se casse en face… »

La fille trembla, rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait, répondit à l'homme, sous le regard de son patron, les yeux coulant sur son corps délié de femme, à présent, avec une lueur malsaine et déçue, et emmena le client dans une chambre en haut.

_Usopp, pardon._

Elle en ressortit vite une poignée de minutes après, dégoutée, nauséeuse.

Il l'a forcé à avaler son…

Elle se précipita aux toilettes.

_Usopp, pardon._

Elle redescendit, son patron lui prit ce qu'elle avait gagné, parce qu'elle avait fait fuir des clients. Soit disant.

Elle en a plus que marre.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qui est passé dans ma tête ?_

**Au Macumba, Macumba,**

**Elle danse tous les soirs,**

**Pour les dockers du port**

**Qui ne pensent qu'à boire**

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Pour des marins largués**

**Qui cherchent la bagarre…**

Elle danse, encore, le visage d'Usopp derrière ses paupières.

Il est devenu son garde fou. A chaque fois qu'elle avait failli dépenser ce qu'elle gagnait en came, son visage, sa chaleur.

Elle alla au bar, attendant des clients, qu'elle ne comptait pas.

Elle ne les comptait plus, le nombre d'hommes dont elle s'occupait.

Mais elle n'a pas fait encore ce qui la ferait sombrer encore plus dans sa prostitution.

Se donner entière.

Elle avait de la chance, mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait plus pour longtemps si quelqu'un ne venait pas la sauver.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un grand homme à la peau mate, au grand nez, aux cheveux frisés, venait d'entrer dans le bar, entrainé par un homme aux cheveux verts.

-Je l'ai vue hier soir, en me paumant. Trouve là, vite ! Elle n'a rien à faire là…

Le frisé parcoura la salle des yeux, le cœur empli d'une certaine tristesse.

2 ans. Même plus qu'il attendait ce moment, après l'avoir lamentablement raté lorsqu'il avait trouvé Perona, dans sa chambre, avant de partir, après avoir vaincu Oz.

Ils s'étaient parlés un peu, avant le départ. Elle s'est excusée pour ses nakamas, ce qu'elle avait fait.

Au dernier moment, il s'est retenu de l'embrasser, un étrange feu le rongeant depuis leur seul combat.

Il avait aussi une furieuse envie de la protéger…

2 ans durant, son visage, son corps hantait ses nuits, sa voix berçait ses rêves, ses espérances…

Il espérait qu'elle ne sera pas trop amochée…

Il l'aperçut de dos.

-…Perona ?

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Au rythme des salsas**

**Aux accords des guitares**

**Au Macumba, Macumba**

**Elle danse tous les soirs**

**Et elle offre sa nuit**

**Contre quelques dollars**

**Au Macumba… Macumba…**

Perona, plus couverte de bleus et coupée de partout que jamais, regardait sa tequila.

Ce soir, un client voulait la totale, elle l'a refusé, il l'a torturé avec un canif.

Quand à elle, elle ne peut pas utiliser son fruit du démon, avec l'alcool qu'elle ingère pour oublier…

Un homme l'accosta.

_Putain de merde, non, c'est déjà la quatrième fois ce soir… Marre de faire des pipes à des hommes que je connais pas… Oups, va falloir que j'arrête de parler comme l'autre pouffiasse… Hé, mais c'est un de ses mots ! Et puis zut, il voit pas que j'ai besoin d'un médecin ? Nan bien sur, je ne suis rien pour lui, pas de soucis à se faire pour lui, du moment qu'il y trouve son compte… J'en ai assez…_

-Combien pour une nuit ?

-Rien, je ne fais pas ça, demandez à Nelly ou Selma…

-Elles sont déjà prises.

-Attendez votre tour.

-Ben t'es pas bien ? T'es qu'une pute, alors tu va faire ta pute.

Une… Pute ?

L'homme l'empoigna, elle cria de douleur, il répliqua par un poing, le patron accourut et se mit à la battre devant tout le monde.

Un grand brun sortit son arme.

-BILLE VERTE… CARNIVORE !

Une grosse plante carnivore jaillit d'on ne sait ou, faisant hurler de peur les clients qui s'enfuient hors du bâtiment.

-ESPECE DE SALOPE, JE SAVAIS QUE T'AVAIS INGEREE UN FRUIT DU DEMON ! T'AS RUINE MON AFFAIRE, SALE ENCULEE !

_Oui connard, je me suis bien gardé de te le dire… Sinon, t'aurais appelé quelqu'un de la Marine, histoire de me régler mon compte… Et ils auront reconnu qui j'étais et m'aurais violée et tuée sans remords…_

_Ma… Ma tête…_

La plante, d'une pression, le fit taire et rejeta son corps plus loin.

Perona ne bougeait plus, sa vision se brouilla, la plante la saisit doucement dans les bras de son maitre.

Elle ne bougeait plus.

-Qu'a tu fais… murmura le brun, avant de l'emmener dehors.

Appuyé contre un mur, un homme aux cheveux verts armé de trois sabres l'attendait.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Zoro.

Le concerné hocha de la tête.

-Barrons nous de là, les péripatéticiennes commencent à me saouler, elles n'arrivent pas à comprendre que j'aime que mon capitaine…

Les deux Mugiwaras s'évanouirent dans la nuit…

**Au Macumba…**

Perona s'éveilla, bercée par le roulis d'un bateau.

Du Sunny Thousand.

Un petit renne s'activait devant elle sur un bureau à fabriquer des petites billes orange.

Il se retourna et son visage fut illuminé d'un sourire.

-Ah, tu es réveillée ! Tu sais, ça faisait deux jours que tu dormais !

Le petit renne…

-Tu es Chopper !

-Oui ! Tu te souviens de moi alors ?

-Je suis sobre je pense…

-Tu avais plusieurs fractures mal guéries, des infections, des bleus et des blessures plus ou moins importantes… Je t'ai tout guéri…

-Ah bon ?... En même temps, je prenais des choses pas nettes pour tenir, ça m'as épargné la douleur… _Ca, c'était vraiment quand j'étais désespérée…_

Elle se remit debout, le renne lui tint la main et l'emmena faire un tour sur le pont du bateau.

Elle recouvrit ses yeux, aveuglée par le soleil, le vrai, pas la lumière des projecteurs sur son corps qui avait changé, son corps de femme maintenant.

Une femme à l'impressionnante masse de cheveux roux lui sourit, la salua.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? C'était les Mugiwaras pourtant ils devraient la détester !

Elle lui donna une robe noire à volants, qu'elle enfila, ainsi que des sous vêtements normaux.

En se voyant dans le miroir, elle pleura.

Ces vêtements qui la couvraient signifiaient enfin la fin de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Sans remords, elle jeta son soutien gorge, son string et ses chaussures.

Elle rencontra tous les chapeaux de paille, accompagnée par Nami, les remercia de l'avoir recueillie.

-Mais… Comment avez-vous su ? Et pourquoi ?

Luffy lui expliqua qu'un soir, il avait accosté sur son île, et que Zoro, en se perdant, était rentré dans ce bar, qu'il l'avais vue et lui rappelais quelqu'un. Rentré au bateau, il demanda à tout le monde qui avait des cheveux roses.

Seul le sniper put lui répondre, et lui demanda ou il l'avait vu.

Ils repartirent à la seconde même où le bretteur lui avait dit, personne ne savait pourquoi.

-…Donc, pour le pourquoi, demande à Usopp !

Usopp.

Ce nom résonnait en elle.

Comme un chœur d'anges.

Comme un chant celtique, au clair de lune.

Comme les battements de son cœur.

Elle fit apparaitre un fantôme.

-Je n'avais pas la force… Maintenant… Mes pouvoirs sont de retour…

Elle rit doucement, tandis qu'un grand fantôme sortit de sa paume et l'entoura, en tirant la langue.

Elle se retourna vers Luffy, assis sur les genoux de Zoro.

-Comment je pourrais te remercier, Chapeau de Paille ?

-En rejoignant mon équipage… Enfin, ça c'est toi qui vois, réfléchis d'abord…

Perona partit, sous les sourires des Mugiwaras dans la pièce.

-Luffy, t'es malin quand tu veux… dit le bretteur, pour le taquiner.

Usopp me l'a juste dit… Les filles, vous êtes prête pour avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans votre chambre ?

La princesse déchue, revenue à la lumière, sortit sur le pont, aveuglée par la lumière pourtant faible du soleil.

Un métis, accoudé sur la rambarde, regardait le soleil couchant.

Elle se mit à côté, ce qui le surprit.

-Merci… Grâce à toi j'ai pu tenir…

-J'ai réussi à passer deux ans loin de mes nakamas, rien qu'en pensant à toi.

Il l'enlaça, doucement, tout contre lui.

Ils en avaient rêvés tout les deux.

Usopp respirait le parfum de rose de Perona, le nez perdu dans son cou.

-Je crois que j'ai ma réponse pour Luffy…

-Ah ? Il t'a demandé de devenir une chapeau de paille…

Elle se retourna, contre lui.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je ne veux plus me perdre… Pas encore…

Elle respirait son odeur de pain d'épice.

-… Ou alors avec toi.

Ils restèrent enlacés, face au soleil couchant.

Ce ne fut que la première fois.

Perona n'est plus une princesse, elle est devenue une reine.

La reine de cœur d'Usopp.

**Fin**


End file.
